Love, Hate, and the Night Sky
by iamthecarrotlord
Summary: Draco is Voldemort's follower. He has killed Hermione, but let Ron and Harry off. Now, he has joined the other 2 in hiding. Will Harry ever forgive him enough to reveal his true feelings for Draco?
1. Chapter 1

Harry/Draco

**_Prologue_**

Voldemort is still alive, and his power is steadily rising with increasing speed. Draco Malfoy has fufilled his dues to become a true Death Eater. He has his Dark Mark, and Voldemort's respect as well. Unfortunatly for Harry, all of his allies agree that he should go into hiding with Ron and Hermione. They are in an underground place of winding tunnels and dead ends. This place is underneath where the spider Aragog used to lie. Him, and his children dug these tunnels for themselves if something wrong ever happend. Because of Aragog's death, the spiders have abandoned this santuary, and left the Forbidden Forest nearly empty. Now, they are cowering in fear underground, while Voldemort raids the upper world with Draco Malfoy by his side.

**Harry**

"No more Herms, I'm done practicing! I'm tired, and I highly doubt that Voldemort is going to come and find me tonight!" I cried, exhausted to Hermione.

"Harry, you have to be prepared for anything that happens! C'mon Ron, I need your help with this," she replied, egging me to continue with the binding spell I'd been working on for Merlin knows how long. "Now come on Harry! The Dark Lord isn't going to just let you stand there and think up a spell quick! He's gonna hit you with all he's got!"

I rolled my eyes. Hermione could be so annoying. We'd lived together for only a couple months, and I was already getting sick of her. Whatever, I thought that after a while, she'd except the fact that she could never become a teacher because you can't exactly teach young wizards when you are hiding from the greatest source of evil on the face on the earth. Thankfully, Ron sided with me. "Oh give it a rest Hermione," he drawled from the corner. "Harry is tired. He can't..."

"Stupify!"

A red burst of light erupted from the tip of Hermione's outstretched wand. "Merlin, I'm so sick of him," she growled at his limp body as it crashed to the ground.

I, once again, rolled my eyes. This type of thing had been going on for the past month. We'd grown sick of eachother, even in our darkest hour. "You should revive him you know, Hermione," I insisted.

She groaned and raised her wand once again. "Please Hermione?" I grovled.

She finally muttered threw clenced teeth, "Rivivio."

Ron's previously closed eyes opened with a flash as the blue light from Hermione's wand filled the space around us. As the light faded, Ron stood up, annoyed. "Hermione! Why do you always do that? I hate when you stun me 24/7!"

She grinned deviously. "Well, it bothers me a great deal when you argue with my fair judgement Ronald!"

He threw his arms up, and sat back down on the mossy rock that he was on only a few minutes ago, before Hermione stunned him. "Fine Harry," Hermione said, turning to me. "We'll take a little break. For the rest of the night, we can just sit and talk, and plan our stradigy on Voldemort."

I smiled greatfully. "Thanks Herms," I sighed, leaning back on the stone, cold cave wall behind me. "Yeah, just talk. And think. And sleep a bit."

Ron rested his head on the wall as well. "What're we gonna do you guys? Here we are, trapped in this god forsaken hole in the ground, while Voldemort is up there, terrorizing the rest of civilization, killing hundreds every day! We can't just sit here, can we?"

Hermione spoke up, "He will find us eventually Ron. It's only a matter of time until he finds our friends that have been helping us, and then he'll get the information out of them that he needs. Then he'll kill them. That's how it's been in the past, and that's how it's going to end up in the future."

My mouth dropped open. I'd never seen Hermione like this. All down, and unhappy. She'd almost never said a bad thing about the future. She was always so optimistic about things. I spoke on this issue, "Hermione, you've never said stuff like this before! Why are you so unhappy all of a sudden?"

She shrugged, "I guess it's just that, well, this is a really hard time for us, you know? With You-Know-Who up there, hunting us down. I don't know how much time we have until he finds us."

I nodded. She was right. She is always right. Go figure. I shrugged the matter off, as we began to discuss our plans.

**Draco**

The long corridor seemed to go on forever as I made my way to the room where The Dark Lord himself, waited for me. He had sent one of his messengers to me the night before me, saying that he was going to assign me a new mission. I guessed it was to kill someone. The thought of murder didn't bother me, it was just who I was going to kill that made the difference. About a week ago, I had killed some of my fellow students from Hogwarts. These people included Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, and Percy Weasly. They all new a little too much about the Dark Lord, and I had been sent to kill them. I felt bad about killing some of them. Especially when Voldemort told me that I had to murder Blaise. My old friend that had stood by me all those years of tormenting the teachers, and pestering the 1st years. I still remember what Blaise had said, as I backed him into a corner, wand outstretched. Prepared to say the words that I had been dreading to say. "Don't do this Draco," he said, with courage in his eyes that I could never understand. "I know you better than this. You wouldn't kill me. Don't you remember when we were in Hogwarts? We were the best of friends. We promised that we would tell eachother everything. I trusted you Draco Malfoy. When you told me your darkest secret. That you were..."

"Avada Kadavera!" I muttered.

Blaise's body crashed to the ground with a sickening thud. It pained me to kill him, but if the Dark Lord wished it, then it must be done. That's just how it was, and how it is now.

I reached the tall, thick, steel doors that would open to reveal the greatest source of power that the world had ever known. I touched the brass handle that had been shaped like a snake. I gripped it tightly with my shaking fingers, and pulled the creaky door open. There, sitting in the blood-red, velvet, throne-like chair sat him. The Dark Lord, You-Know-Who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Voldemort. Whatever you called him, he was still the most powerful being that had ever walked the earth. "Ah, Malfoy," he said, pleased that I had arrived. "Good. I see that you got my message. I am happy to give you your next assignment. Are you prepared?"

I gulped. His presence always terrifyed me. Even the atmosphere around him was almost more powerful than the rest of the world. "As always, my lord," I replied.

I had my wand in my pocket. That was all that I needed to carry out my duties. "What is your wish, my master?" I questioned.

He grinned, his pointed teeth showing like a creature from beyond the grave. "Good, good. I am always happy to give you my most difficult plans. I know that you will always carry them out successfully. You are, by far, my most trusted follower."

Without smiling, I bowed. "Your praise is always appreciated my lord. I will be forever greatfull to you."

I was pleased with my wording. I had been working on matching up to The Dark Lord's fantastic use of words and grammar. And it seemed to be coming along, for The Dark Lord had complemented me a lot more since I had began. "Of course. And now, for your assignment," he replied, with the voice of a snake.

He stepped off of his chair, and approached me with significant posture. As he came closer to me, I could feel the power almost lubricating off of him. He spoke to me, "My sources have confermed to me the location of Harry Potter, and his band of miscreants."

I stood there, dumbfounded. "But my lord, how could you have found them? I have been trying to track them down for months! And I haven't found even a single trace of them?"

The Dark Lord laughed menicingly. "Of course you couldn't. You didn't have the correct information. But that doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is that you do as I say, and you go to them. Then kill his little friends. But leave him to me. I want you to capture him, and present him to me so that I can finish what I have been trying to do for all these years."

I bowed low, and asked, "I'll do it. Where are they?"

The Dark Lord began walking around, hands behind his back, looking at me to follow him. "In the Forbidden Forest, if you look for the place where the great spider used to reside, and go down into the hole. Tunnels of great length are what you will find, but it will not be a problem for you to find them. Now, go. And do not fail me."

I bowed once again, and turned on my heel to leave. As I left Voldemort's room, I couldn't help but feel a pang of regret from aquiring this task. I couldn't understand how hard it was for me to accept the fact that I was going to have to kill Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger. It didn't seem stranger than all the other killings, but for some akward reason, I didn't want to do it. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't shake off the feeling that I didn't want to harm Harry or his friends. But especially Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry**

"No, Draco, no, don't hurt them! Leave them...No!"

"Harry!" Hermione called, shaking me awake. I flew open my eyes, and looked into Hermione's concerned face. "You were dreaming again, weren't you?" she questioned, anxiously.

I blinked, "N-no. No. I wasn't."

She touched my shoulder affectionatly, "I heard you screaming. I think Ron's still asleep. A herd of wild Hippogriffs wouldn't wake him up. I'm glad I woke you. I hate it when you have nightmares."

I smiled at her. "Thanks Hermione."

I looked around for a minute. It was dark, as usual, and the faint smell of the night air wavered in through the winding tunnels. We hadn't seen the sky or any other sign of life for a long time. We all missed it, to be sure, but we knew that we couldn't go back out again until our helpers came to us, and told us that it was okay. I sat up with Hermione and sat against the stone wall with her. "I'm scared," she admitted, "For you. You have the most danger to deal with right now, not us. I don't want you to die, Harry."

I nodded, "I don't want to die either. I just hope that everything turns for the better."

She smiled weakly and looked away for a moment, before asking, "Harry, aren't you going to try and sleep?"

I shook my head. "There's no point anymore. Everytime I fall asleep, it ends in a nightmare."

"You need your sleep," she pointed out, "It gives you energy, which gives you hope. We all need it right now."

Ron turned a bit in his sleep. "Ungha, garaba," he muttered to himself.

I snorted, "He's such a lazy bum."

"At least he sleeps," Hermione sighed. "I don't really sleep that well anymore either. What do you dream about?"

I hesitated. I didn't think that she should know, but I told her anyway. "I dream that you two die. At the hands of Malfoy. And there's nothing that I can do to stop him. I worry that my dreams might become a reality."

"That won't happen Harry," she reassured me, "We're both here, and we're safe."

Just as I smiled at her words, a blast echoed from down one of the tunnels. Ron turned again, but did not wake. I jumped up and ran over to him. "Ron! Dangit Ron! Wake up! They're coming!"

I shook him violently, in a desperate attempt to wake him up. He opened his eyes lazily. "What, what?"

"Voldemort!" I screamed.

Like he was strung on a rubberband that was just snapped, he flung up and looked around wildly. Upon hearing the banging and crashing from around the corner, he brought himself to his feet, and shouted above the noise, "What do we do?"

I looked over at Hermione. She was running her fingers threw her bushy, brown, tangled hair. She was terrifyed. "I don't know," I cried.

My voice rang around the cave and bounced off the walls. "Just get your wands out, and be prepared for anything that happens!" I shouted again.

They both nodded, and whipped their wands out. As we heard the sound of footsteps coming closer and closer to where we hid, nervousy creeped into me. Who was coming? Voldemort? Or maybe his Death Eaters? I asked myself in horror. I looked over at Hermione. She had her wand out, and ready. I could tell that she was thinking of a spell to hit the person approaching. More crashing and banging came as a second layer of rock crashed to the ground, only about 20 meters from where we hid. "Harry," Ron called from my left side.

"What Ron?" I answered.

"I'm sorry," he replied, flinching at another bang. "For everything bad that's happened to us. I'm sorry for all of it. Incase we don't get out of this..."

I interrupted him, "We are going to get out of this Ron. We aren't going to die. I just know it."

He shook his head, and said words that sent chills threw my bones, "No Harry. We are going to die. They're coming to kill us, and we have no defense. I'm sorry Harry, but we're going to die."

"He's right Harry," Hermione groaned from my other side. "I'm sorry too. But he's right. We're going to die."

My friends. My family. They were admitting to themselves that we were going to die. "No!" I cried. "We can get through this! We've been in tighter situations! I know that we're gonna be okay!"

They both shook their heads in unison. "I'm going to miss you," Hermione said sadly, "Harry Potter."

"The Boy Who Almost Lived," Ron chimed in.

For once, I had nothing to say. I just stared, amazed at my friends. Before I could say anything, the final wall that we had been hiding behind collapsed. Slivers of rock and dirt sliced threw the air towards us. We were flung backwards off our feet. Larger rocks plummetted down on us as we tried to block off the impacts. A familiar voice sounded from the enterance, "Okay vermin! Show yourselves!"

I coughed from the dust, and choked out, "Malfoy?"

The blonde haired boy stepped out from the dust, and spoke once again. "Yes rat," he drawled, "It is I. Draco Malfoy. Here to kill the pesky friends of The Boy Who Lived. And to take you away to be killed by the Dark Lord himself. Wow Potter, what an honor!"

"It is no honor to even be in the presence of that menace," I spat, "I didn't know that you had it in you Malfoy. How did he get you to turn? Bribed you with riches and power beyond imagination? You aren't ever going to get it you know. Once you ask for it, he'll just kill you."

His eye twitched. "I choose it. It was my choice to make. And just for that, I'll kill Granger, your little girlfriend first."

He raised his wand and pointed it at Hermione's heart. My breath caught in my throat. "No," I whispered.

I looked at Hermione, and hoped that there would even be a slight chance that he would miss. Her eyes filled with horror, and sadness. "Bye Harry, later Ron," she said, locking eyes with me.

"Hermione!" Ron cried, taking a step towards her.

"Don't move!" Malfoy yelled, whirling around to face Ron, pointing his wand at him now.

Ron stopped in his tracks but continued to look at Hermione. Malfoy turned back to Hermione, and raised his wand once again, at her heart. She closed her eyes as he said those horrid words. "Avada Kadavera."

And it was over.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay, school's been a pain, and I've had major writer's block. But here it is! Read and review! Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Harry**

"No!!!" I screamed as Hermione fell to the ground.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Her hair swirled around in the air as she crashed down. The green light slowly faded as Hermione's lifeless body landed on the cold earth below her. I could almost hear her heartbeat stop. Both Ron and I stood, dumbfounded, staring at the blonde haired boy. He slowly turned his head to face me. A smile creeped onto his lips. My mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. My vision blurred as tears began to pour from my eyes. I quickly blinked them away. I didn't want to show my vulnerability to Hermione's killer. Then, it happened. I saw Malfoy's smile fade, and...no...could it be...shame? Shame spread across his face. He looked at Hermione's body, then back up to me. "I-I," he stuttered.

Ron interrupted him, "You what? You just killed her!"

Tears fell down his face too. Malfoy's eyes shifted back to mine. The guilt and shame didn't leave his expression. Suddenly, voices poured in from the open hole in the wall. "This way! They're over this way!"

The feelings I had just had changed from misery and shock, to panic. They had to be the rest of Voldemort's Death Eaters. They'd be here any minute to bring him and Ron back to the dark lord for him to do unthinkable ways of torture to them. Before I could say a word, Malfoy muttered, "Quick, you two, follow me."

I blinked. "You've got to be joking," I replied. "You? Follow you?"

Ron actually started laughing. Malfoy looked hurt. "Will you trust me? Just for like, 1 second? Or you'll die, by Voldemort's wand. And you know it."

He pointed his long, ghostly, pale finger at my chest. "You'll regret it. Even if you don't trust me. You'll die either way."

I saw Ron's eye twitch. We both knew that he was right. But this...this was obserd! Trust Draco Malfoy? I mean, actually trust him? I couldn't breathe for a minute there. Ron started to speak, "You little b..."

"We'll follow you," I interrupted.

Ron's mouth opened and closed like a fish. The voices became louder and louder from outside the opening. Malfoy sneered. "No we are not!" Ron protested with rage.

I gave him a look that said, 'watch it Ron, he's our only chance.'

"So what's it going to be?" Malfoy slithered, words like slime.

I looked over at Ron, the same time he looked at me. We both had the same thought in mind.

**Draco**

"We'll do it," Ron replied.

I grinned. It wasn't a sneer, but it was a real grin. Finally, they'd come to trust me. I actually had no idea why I was helping them. Most likely because...well...I didn't know. "Come on, we'll blast a hole threw the other side of the cave."

Harry nodded, but Ron just glared at me. Before Harry had a chance to come over to me, Ron pulled him aside. They started to whisper something. Ron looked over at me, then began to whisper again. The voices echoed through the cave as they came closer and closer to where we hid. My mind started to race. Oh god, we've got to get out of here if I'm going to save all of our skins. "Come on," I growled to them.

The two boys quickly came behind me, expecting me to do something to get us out of that mess. I thought quickly. "Grab my arm," I demanded.

They took hold of me, and looked up at my face, waiting for me to do something. I started to focus my energy to apperating. I could feel all 3 of us slowly fading from the scene. Just before we dissapeared completely, I watched the group of Death Eaters coming in threw the hole in the cave wall. "Hey! What the...?" one of them yelled, as he noticed us using magic to escape.

I ignored them and began to focus again on the new destination that we would be apperating to. I could only think of one place where we would truly be safe. I thought of the old Black house. I subconciously moved us on the map to that old mansion. As we traveled through the tunnel-like atmosphere of I felt Harry tighten his grip on my muscular bicep. Oddly enough, I liked the feeling of his fingers on my cloaked flesh. They sent pleasent vibes through my body all the way down to my toes. I basked in the moment for a moment, but then my senses came back to me. Stop it Malfoy, I told myself, He's your dreaded enemy. Just focus on getting both of them out of here, and THEN worry about your hormones. Slowly, all of us felt the ground on our feet as we appeared on the floor of Harry's former godfather's mansion. Harry and Ron let go of my arm as I slid to the ground, exhausted from the trip. "So what?" Harry snarled, looking down at me. "You kill off our best friend, at the hands of Voldemort, and then you offer to safe our lives and run away from your own master? What the hell is with you Malfoy? What's the trick here?"

I just stared up at him. Ron joined his side and looked at me with loathing. I questioned myself with this too. Why had I just saved them? Why hadn't I just did my Lord's wishes, and killed the annoying twit Weasley, then brought the Boy-Who-Won't-Die to him to kill? These questions baffled me. But I couldn't deal with that right now. I had to deal with the present. "Look, it's a long story..." I began.

Harry cut me off, "Don't give me that. There can't be a long story coming off of this. You aren't like that Malfoy. Now tell me. What the hell do you think you're doing? Risking your precious life for your two enemies?"

Anger flared in his eyes. It made him even hotter than he already was. Woah, stop it Malfoy. Get a grip. "Calm down," I said, not only to Harry, but to myself. "I just...I don't even know what I'm doing."

That stopped Weasley and Potter in their tracks. I could almost hear their thoughts. Malfoy? The slytherin king? Not knowing his own actions? Amazing. The apocolyps has finally come. I looked into Harry's eyes. They swirled with confusion and disbelief. "I-I don't know that we can trust you," he stuttered, "But it's our only option now."

He turned to Ron, "Let's trust him. He's our last hope."

Ron looked unsure at first, but then agreed, "Fine. But he's on probation."


End file.
